


Stories

by fireflyer88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyer88/pseuds/fireflyer88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories that I cannot write, but would love to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

I cannot write very well. I have stories form in my head all the time, but when I try to write them, they disappear. So I want to put up some basic plots for the more talented writers of this site to use. Anyone can use them and change them in any way they want. My only request is that I'm notified so I can read the stories.  
Plot 1 - MWPP era. James locking down the great hall (with Dumbles help?) and singing Bon Jovi's 'You were born to be my baby' to Lily. With Sirius on guitar, because of awesome solo. Remus on drums. And Peter on keyboard, possibly enchanted because he can't really play. And Lily all 'idiots' but with a smile.

Plot 2 - Someone cast a truth spell and it affects all of Hogwarts. Now every time someone is asked a question they have to tell the truth (Like on Charmed) Will Harry secret about his home life come out? How will others react?

Plot 3 - Lily appears to Snape when Harry is still little, between 5 and 10 maybe? And she begs him to check up on Harry, knowing Sev would save Harry from his relatives. Bonus points for him finding out Sirius is innocent and getting him out, so he can have an ally that cares about Harry and will go against Dumble.

That's all for now.


End file.
